Tien Shinhan/Gallery
Manga tien3.jpg|Tien fires Tri-beam at Goku tien1.JPG|Tien hits a Saibamen tien2-0.jpg|Tien loses his left arm DBZManga395.jpg|Heroes Assemble! Tien and Chiaotzu survive Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack in the Manga.png|Tien and Chiaotzu's reaction to Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack tien.JPG|Tien faces Super Buu Anime ''Dragon Ball'' TienDefeat.jpg|A young Tien Shinhan defeated by Tao TienReferee.png|Tien in an unnamed tournament TienVSgokuEp82.PNG|Tien fights Goku in a forest TienChiaotzuTorunament.jpg|Tien with Chiaotzu at the 22nd World Tournament TienShinhan.Ep.85.png|Tien Shinhan mocks Yamcha PPTS1.jpg|Tien notices Goku TTW88.jpg|Tien Shinhan TienBeingCrazy.png|Tien is not satisfied with his meal TTW89.jpg|Tien prepares to fight Yamcha Ten.Ep.085.png|Tien prepares to fight TienShinhan.JPG|Tien Shinhan TienWMATEp87.png|Tien during the preliminaries Tien&ChiaOP.png|Chiaotzu and Tien TienAndYamchaBattle.png|Yamcha and Tien begin fighting YvT7.jpg|Tien throws a barrage of punches at Yamcha TiensBadassWalk.png|Tien walking along TienGotSmthingToTell.png|Tien tells his master about Goku ShockedTienChiao.png|Tien and Chiaotzu are shocked at Jackie Chun's skill TienStopsGokuAndCrane.png|Tien blocks Goku's and Master Shen's attacks Tien.vs.JackieChunEp93.png|Tien prepares to face off against Jackie Chun Dragon-Ball-093-Tien-Shinhan-vs.-Jackie-Chun.png|Tien stops Jackie Chun's knee TienAttacks.Ep.093.png|Tien prepares to attack Jackie Chun Tien93.jpg|Tien attacks Jackie Chun FMTG3.jpg|Tien meditating before his match Tien in ep97.png|Tien sees his confrontation with Jackie Chun TiensUltraMeditation.png|Tien meditating FMTG5.jpg|Tien meditating FMTG8.jpg|Tien before his match FMTG9.jpg|Tien and Goku FMTG11.jpg|Tien takes a battle stance FMTG12.jpg|Tien jumps up after being hit by Goku FMTG13.jpg|Tien before performing the Machine Gun Punch MG.Punch.Ep.097.png|Tien using the Machine Gun Punch Tien5.PNG|Tien fighting at the tournament Tenshinhan.Ep.099.png|Tien faces Goku Tien using the Four Witches.jpg|Tien using the Four Witches Technique TSC3.jpg|Tien jumping over Goku TSC4.jpg|Tien bashes Goku's head TSC5.jpg|Tien punching Goku TSC7.jpg|Tien Shinhan TSC8.jpg|Tien preparing to charge Goku GokuVsTien.Ep.101.png|Goku headbutts Tien in the stomach LaunchTienKuririn.Ep.102.png|Tien, holding the dead Krillin TienDevastatedAtRoshiAndChiaotzusDeath.png|Tien devastated at Roshi and Chiaotzu's demise TienTrainingInSolitude.png|Tien training in solitude, in preparation for King Piccolo The Ultimate Sacrifice - Tien tries.PNG|Tien practices the Evil Containment Wave LetsDoThis.png|Tien confronts King Piccolo Tien10.jpg|Tien faces King Piccolo BornWithClothesOn.png|Tien watches Drum's birth TienGrabsDrum.png|Tien applies a headlock on Drum GokuSavedByTien.png|Tien saves Goku Tien8.PNG|Tien injured KingPiccoloGrabsTien.png|Tien held by King Piccolo Takeyouy.jpg|King Piccolo and Tien Kingpiccolosmiles.jpg|King Piccolo and Tien Tien5.jpg|Tien after Goku defeated King Piccolo OutgrowEachOther.png|Launch nurses Tien Launch (on the left) in a flashback.jpg|Tien with his friends Chiaotzu alive.png|Chiaotzu and Tien after the latter was resurrected TienTraning.jpg|Tien training for the 23rd World Tournament Tien14.PNG|Tien training for the 23rd World Tournament HotterThanLava3.png|Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu TienstopsTao.Ep.136.png|Tien stops Tao's attack TaopunchedTien.Ep.136.png|Tien defeats Tao with one punch to his stomach Cranehermitflying.png|Tien Shinhan Tien Lifting Goku's Weighted T-Shirt.JPG|Tien lifting Goku's weighted T-shirt Tien11.jpg|Tien attacks 1337963832118 28484.jpg|Tien using Multi-Form against Goku ''Dragon Ball Z'' Launch&Tien(SaiyanSaga).png|Launch and Tien TienLauncheChiaotzuEp12.png|Tien, Launch, and Chiaotzu Tien vs Krillin.jpg|Tien spars with Krillin for the arrival of the Saiyans ShortyTienFaceoff.jpg|Tien fighting Shorty TienMulti-form.Ep.27.png|Tien uses the Multi-Form against Shorty and Scarface MTrGr(Ep21).png|Tien and Chiaotzu during the arrival of the Saiyans TienshinhanChiaotzu.jpg|Tien confronts the Saiyans Tien prepares for the Saibamen.jpg|Tien prepares for the Saibamen Tien vs saibamen 1.jpg|Tien attacks a Saibaman Tien vs Saibamen.jpg|Tien hits the Saibaman 23-3.JPG|Tien elbows the Saibaman SA8.jpg|Tien Shinhan TienLosingArmNappaDBZ.png|Nappa severs Tien's arm TPON6.jpg|Tien swears he will avenge Chiaotzu's death TienRageQuit.jpg|Tien is furious over the death of Chiaotzu NappaToyingWithTien.jpg|Tien fighting Nappa PranksterTien.png|Tien with Yamcha and Chiaotzu on King Kai's planet Tien6.jpg|Tien on King Kai's planet Tien powering up.png|Tien powering up Tien chiatzou frustrated.png|Tien and Chiaotzu frustrated DBKAI054-23.jpg|Tien wishes to stay dead for now and train with King Kai TenshinhanRevived.png|Tien Shinhan revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls Tien19.PNG|Tien Shinhan TienChiaotzuAndroidsSaga.png|Tien and Chiaotzu before preparing for the upcoming battle TienChiaotzuClimbing.png|Tien and Chiaotzu training Tien Dragon Soul.png|Tien Shinhan in the DBZ Kai opening TienArriving.png|Tien finds Yamcha half dead in Sasebo Tien Android Saga.JPG|Tien Shinhan in front of the androids TienAndroidsSaga01.png|Tien as he appears in the Androids Saga Tientalking2009.jpg‎|Tien after the Z Fighters are easily defeated TienAndroidsSaga02.png|Tien talking with the other Z Fighters about the Androids Gffsdgs.jpg|Tien Shinhan near Kame House Fgsdgfsdgsdg.jpg|Tien with the others TienShockedEp150.png|Tien while Cell attempts to absorb Android 17 TienImperfectCellSaga01.png|Tien prepares the Neo Tri-Beam TienImperfectCellSaga02.png|Tien about to use the Neo Tri-Beam on Semi-Perfect Cell Tien9.PNG|Tien attacks Cell with the Neo Tri-Beam Sacrifice - Tien.PNG|Tien fires the Neo Tri-Beam Sacrifice - Tien exhausted.PNG|Tien exhausted from the repeated attacks Sacrifice - Tien 2.PNG|Tien prepares to launch another attack Sacrifice - Tien 3.PNG|Tien prepares to launch another attack Sacrifice - Tien 5.png|Tien after finishing his assault Sacrifice - Tien 6.png|Tien collapses ImagesCAN1P16E.jpg|A crushed Tien on the ground 2006.jpg|Tien on Kami's Lookout 3023.jpg|Tien on Kami's Lookout TienS3.png|Tien Shinhan at the Cell Games TienSaysGoodByetoZFighters.png|Tien saying goodbye after the Cell Games DBZ - 230 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120311-15595544.jpg|Tien and Chiaotzu sense Goku's power Dbz241(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120403-17101698.jpg| Tien easily dodges Super Buu's attack TienSuperBuuSaga.png|Tien as he appears in the Majin Buu story arc buustien.JPG|Tien is beaten by Super Buu's several legs buustien_2.JPG|Tien faints buustien_3.JPG|Tien is healed by Dende TienandCBuuSaga.png|Tien and Chiaotzu sending energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb Krillin&Tien(Ep288).png|Krillin and Tien at Bulma's party ''Dragon Ball Super'' L8VUs.jpg 18809052_1818292608487147_6453869273470205952_n.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-07-21-at-10.06.10-PM.png zzzj.jpg tumblr_inline_ntwtiwAEck1qi0fl8_540.png b98c188a0eab09c79e052998a477f173acaadce1_hq.jpg ,tt.jpg khh.jpg dragon-ball-super-89-02-tien-tenshinhan.jpg Dragon-ball-Super-Episode-90-Tien.jpg fotonoticia_20170508135313_640.jpg 2017-05-07-8.jpg dragon-ball-super-photo-episode-89-986718.jpg main-qimg-2c73eed5eb3d6455f7da9ce25b23a41e.png ojj.jpg uuuuz.jpg mqdefaultio.jpg mhop.jpg tumblr_inline_oscsvsLjKu1tm8two_540.png DBS101TienMessingUpFools-720x403.jpg 101screenshot Gohan, Roshi, Tien.png|Tien encounters Master Roshi and Gohan Tenshim.png Film appearances Bojack Unbound Trunks and Tien.jpg|Tien fighting Future Trunks in Bojack Unbound TienDisk.png|Tien fires an energy blast at Future Trunks in Bojack Unbound Tien.png|Tien powers up in Bojack Unbound Tienm9.jpg|Tien faces Bojack's gang in Bojack Unbound Battle of Gods ZFightersB2(BoG).png|Tien Shinhan in Battle of Gods TienStopped(BoG).png|Tien Shinhan attacks Beerus BillsVsTien1(BoG).png|Beerus stops Tien's attack BillsThrowsTien1(BoG).png|Tien thrown to the ground 772dd2d61081f77eaa25d15bde6cf54a.png|Tien realizes just how powerful Beerus is Tien&ZFightersInRockyArea(BoG).png|Tien and the others in Battle of Gods Other media Dragon ball014.jpg|Art of Tien Shinhan TienChKanzenban.png|Art of Tien by Akira Toriyama TienShinhan2013.png|Tien Shinhan art for Battle of Gods Opening9(ISGD).png|Tien Shinhan in the opening of Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Intro9(ISGD).png|Tien Shinhan in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Ultimate 43.jpg|Tien Shinhan in the Ultimate Battle 22 intro Tien Advanced Adventure.png|Tien in Advanced Adventure TienB3HD.jpg|Tien Shinhan in Budokai 3 HD Impact 3.jpg|Tien Shinhan in W Bakuretsu Impact Tien Shinhan Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Tien Shinhan in Budokai Tenkaichi Tien Shinhan wins Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Tien Shinhan in Budokai Tenkaichi Tien Shinhan Burst Limit.jpg|Tien Shinhan in Burst Limit Tien Shinhan 4 Burst Limit.jpg|Tien Shinhan in Burst Limit Rblasto 68.jpg|Tien in Raging Blast 2 rbt278.PNG|Tien in Raging Blast 2 Tien Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Tien in Ultimate Butōden Tien Zenkai Royale.png|Tien in Zenkai Battle Royale Tien(DBZFK).jpg|Tien in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect TienBoZArt.jpg|Tien in Battle of Z tienchahahaha.JPG Revival_of_f_-_character_designs_home3.jpg Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Tien Shinhan.jpg|Tien Shinhan in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Tien Shinhan XV2 Character Scan.png|Tien Shinhan Xenoverse 2 Scan ten_shin_han___universe_survival_dbs_by_saodvd-dartj4h.png|Tien in Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga TienShinhanAlwaysReadyForBattle.png|Tien Shinhan's artwork for the Universe Survival Saga TienShinhanFighterZScan.png|Tien Shinhan revealed as playable character in FighterZ Tien FighterZ.jpg|Tien Shinhan in Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:Galleries